The present invention relates to illuminating type push button switches, and more specifically to an illuminating type push button switch in which a lamp is used as an illuminating source and microswitches are used as a switch mechanism.
A conventional illuminating type push button switch using a lamp is designed so that in consideration of strength, service life or the like of the switch mechanism and in consideration of readiness of assembling operation and replacement of the lamp, the switch mechanism and a lamp mounting portion are positioned longitudinally apart from each other. Thus, such a conventional illuminating type push button switch has the disadvantage that the depth thereof is relatively great.